


Apple Cider

by wakeupstiles



Series: 9 Days of Scream Halloween Fics 2k16 [7]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween AU, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: Emma and Audrey continue their date in the park with a horror movie marathon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a followup to Pumpkin Spice and Hocus Pocus. Read those first, please.
> 
> Someone asked if I would write their date at the park, and I always try to deliver, so here you go.

“Here you go.” Audrey handed Emma an orange cup as she sat down on the fluffy blanket beside her.

“Oh, thank you.” Emma took a long sip of the hot liquid, closing her eyes and smiling as she hummed in bliss. “I love apple cider.” She said almost dreamily. Audrey stayed quiet, eyeing her as she scooted closer to the girl, wrapping a blanket around both of them as the wind started to pick up.

They’d arrived at the Lakewood Park ten minutes after leaving Brooke’s party, and after maneuvering through a maze of people, they’d found the perfect spot to sit. It was to the far left, just close enough to hear the movie currently playing (Wrong Turn) but far enough away from the other people who’d gathered in the park for the movie fest. Audrey borrowed two blankets from the stand at the entrance, one to sit on and one to cover up with.

“I’m glad you wanted to come.” Audrey mumbled after a few moments of silence. She side-eyed Emma again, studying her features. She wasn’t trying to be creepy, but it was hard to look away from the girl. The light from the movie was hitting her face perfectly, illuminating every feature, making her look almost angelic, and if Audrey was being honest, it took her damn breath away.

She mentally kicked herself for not asking the cute barista out sooner.

Emma turned to her with a bright smile. “Well, I’m glad you brought it up. I love slasher movies and I like you, so it seems like the perfect combination.” She shrugged simply, like saying those words ‘I like you’ was so easy, and yeah, okay, it was but on the inside Emma was practically screaming.

Audrey was no different, her face heating up at Emma’s confession. Boldly, she moved as close as she could to Emma, their legs and sides touching. When Emma didn’t move away or verbalize any objection, the brunette wrapped her arm around the girl’s shoulders. Hesitantly at first, just barely touching her, but when Emma lay her head back on Audrey’s shoulder, she relaxed and allowed herself to pull Emma close.

They watched the movies through the night, making small talk every once in a while, but for the most part they were silent, just enjoying being there with each other; the silence was welcome, inviting, not the type where no one knew what to say or where everything became awkward.

Sometime in the early morning, they fell asleep. When Emma awoke, she was tucked under Audrey’s arm, the thick blanket tangled between them. Audrey opened her eyes shortly after, squinting in the sunlight. The two girls sat up, their eyesight adjusting to the brightness, standing and stretching. The park with a mess, with blankets and trash strewed everywhere from last night’s events.

“We should hang out again.” Emma suggested as they treaded back to Audrey’s car.

Audrey turned to her, beaming. “Absolutely.” She agreed, unlocking the car doors. Just as Emma got in the passenger seat, Audrey took a chance. “Hey, Emma,” The girl looked up at her, eyes a little wide when she saw that the brunette had bent down in front of her, but she didn’t back away.

“Well,” Emma smiled slowly, moving her face mere inches from Audrey’s, her eyes flicking from her lips to her dark eyes. “Are you going to kiss me or not?” She asked in a teasing tone.

With her heart pounding, Audrey smirked, leaned in the rest of the way, and connected their lips. Emma’s hands went up to Audrey’s face, while Audrey’s hands went to the back of Emma’s head, her fingers twining through her long hair. They pulled each other closer, their lips moving in sync, their hands shaking and their stomachs fluttering.

Pulling away, their eyes were sparkling, wide with excitement. “Wow,” Audrey whispered.

Emma smiled. “Yeah,”

“Damn, I should have asked you out sooner.” Audrey chuckled.

“Better make the best of it now.” Emma grabbed Audrey’s shirt and pulled her in for another kiss. Audrey had no objections.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely the last one in the mini series of adventures with Emma and Audrey's first date lol
> 
> Sorry it's so short; writing has become hard again because the inspo is nigh.


End file.
